


Puffs and smiley faces

by rabiddog



Series: Requests [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Kageyama Tobio, Cute Suna Rintarou, Drugs, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is a Little Shit, LSD, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: "Weed isn't good for you.""Yeah, well, neither's acid."Hot guys and drugs - Kageyama's perfect daydream.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Suna Rintarou
Series: Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031349
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Puffs and smiley faces

“Weed isn’t good for you.” Tobio mused as he slid down next to Suna, gaze impassive and toes curling in his worn-out platforms. Standing at a good 6’1 while barefoot, Kageyama didn’t really need any added height. But he enjoyed it – looming over strangers and friends alike was one of his favourite pastimes. 

Rintarou shrugged, flicking the joint a little between his reddened fingertips. 

“Neither’s acid.” He responded dryly, cat-like eyes narrowing even further as he regarded his partner. 

Tobio shuddered. 

They both _vividly_ remembered Tobio’s little ‘experiment’ with the class-A drug. Neither thought that they’d ever forget the way Kageyama had clung onto their friends with widened, entranced eyes and parted lips – spouting some bullshit or another about tasting the ‘crisp red’ of the air, or how Suna was apparently permanently covered in a thin layer of ‘swirling rainbows.’ 

Kageyama spluttered after a moment of unpleasant memories. “Hey! That was only once, and you _know_ that was because Oikawa-san told me I wouldn’t be able to handle it.” 

“And could you handle it?” Rintarou’s brows arched, reddened eyes flickering with the faintest hint of amusement. 

The dark-haired boy could act as unimpressed as ever with his younger boyfriend, but that didn’t mean he disliked him or even found him annoying. There would always be a lazy, spinning envelopment of love and affection between them. 

Tobio’s cheeks flushed a deep pink, the colour spreading over his tan skin and up towards the very tips of his ears, before then back down into the swell of his exposed neck. 

“Whatever,” he pouted. 

Suna couldn’t help the airy snicker that left him as Kageyama looked away. 

“You’re such a child. You know that?” He mused, gripping one of Tobio’s glacial hands, and he tucked the lit joint between his calloused fingertips. “Come on, take a hit. You’ll feel better.” 

Tobio barely resisted the urge to stick out his tongue. “I think I’d feel better with a kiss.” 

Rintarou rolled his eyes and drew his knees to his chest, chains, and keys jingling against each other as he did so. “Maybe you can have a kiss later.” 

Kageyama drew the joint to his lips, sapphire eyes shining with a hint of ease and peace as he took a hit. A deep inhale, letting the drug find its way into his already frazzled mind and gasping lungs, before he exhaled slowly. 

Heaps of curling and swirling smoke rose into the frosted air, disappearing up into the unforgiving heavens. Tobio watched it dissipate with the slightest hint of jealousy. 

“Can I have a kiss now?” He asked curiously, sneaking another hit before he was handing the joint back over to Rintarou’s awaiting fingers. “It’s later.” 

“Mm. Not yet.” Suna shrugged, blinking as he let his head slowly fall down to rest onto Kageyama’s hardened shoulder. The harsh materials of their clothes brushed against each other, metal bracelets clinking quietly and intricate rings flicking up against jutted-out badges depicting various, rude images and phrases. 

Kageyama couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his pink lips. He’d never get tired of this feeling of soft euphoria – a feeling that usually only came whenever Suna was around or by his side. 

The two hadn’t really known each other for that long. They hadn’t been childhood friends (not like Oikawa and Iwaizumi); they hadn’t even known each other during high school (unlike Nishinoya and Asahi.) They were just two delinquents that had stumbled across each other one night while bumbling around a chilly park with no real goal in sight. 

Or at least, that’s what Kageyama had been doing. He was pretty sure that Suna had just been out for a stroll before he went back to his college dorm. But still! It had been a sweet moment. 

_For once, Tobio wasn’t high. He wasn’t lost in the clouds or flying around like a kite; he was just... tired. Tired enough that he could pass out where he was standing, but his mind was also whirring enough that he had his eyes forcing themselves open instead of closing as he wanted._

__“Just go on a walk, Bakageyama! Stop bothering me! I’m trying to revise!”_ _

_He’d been kicked out of his dorm when his endless pacing had (apparently) gotten on his roommate’s nerves just a little too much. Damn Hinata and his stupid classes. Maybe if he was a little more like Kageyama and just honestly didn’t give a fuck, then they’d get along a lot better._

_(Though, of course, they were still best friends despite their countless arguing and mild fist fights (and the fact they could never see eye-to-eye).)_

_Maybe Kageyama should just go back anyway. There was no way he was going to stay in this park any longer. It was damn near freezing, and he really just wanted to curl back under his covers and drink hot chocolate. Maybe watch some crappy zombie movie from the 1980s._

_“Hey! Watch where you’re going.”_

_A rather harsh, spitting voice knocked Kageyama from his rambling thoughts, and his gaze immediately narrowed in on a – slightly shorter – brunette. Oh._

_“I-”_

_“Seriously. Have you seen how big this footpath is?” The other boy drawled, tongue flicking out as he glared at Kageyama. “There was no need for you to bump into me like that.”_

_The teen barely had a rebuttal. Oh god. Tobio needed to say something, didn’t he? Because seriously, it was like the living embodiment of Adonis had just fallen in front of him._

_“You’re so hot.”_

__

“You’re still hot, Rintarou. Y’know that?” Kageyama mumbled, letting his head thump back against hardened rocks as he gave a tiny sigh. 

Suna blinked. “Huh?” 

“You’re hot,” Tobio repeated a little slower, blurred gaze shifting down so he could stare at the mop of dark, waving hair that had made a home on his boyfriend’s head ever since he was a baby. 

God, if Kageyama could lift his fingers at that point, he’d definitely be running them through Suna’s locks. He just didn’t think he had the energy at that point. It wasn’t even like he was that high – he just felt so (unsurprisingly) sleepy. 

Rintarou rolled his eyes, tucked a little closer, and then nodded. 

“Yeah, baby. I know.” 

There was a few moments of silence between them, before Tobio was sniffing. "Can I get that kiss now?"

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
